


My Pet

by PRabbit



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, S&M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedan discovers an Elsen with an intriguing secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The others grouped together, watching the scene. Fear kept them in their place. Such a disturbance happened daily now. The screaming, the barred teeth and the intense eyes glaring through them left each drained at the end the day. He chose seemingly at random. Today a lone Elsen stood in the door way.

He couldn’t let him leave. He had to tell him about the spectres, about the ghosts that halt work and attack. It wasn’t his fault, it never was. His bravery was rewarded: the only one to muster of enough courage to talk to the demonic man. The others looked on, a spike of empathy as their co worker received yet another humiliation.

“You pathetic little failure!” The last word was screamed, echoing against the buildings. “I bet this is all your fault. Calling me here so I can solve all your stupid problems.” Dedan towered over the Elsen, watching the poor sod curl up and shake at the verbal assault.

“Sir.. hhhh.h.hhhhh… please I-“

An arm swung, unnaturally long fingers just missing flesh. “Shut up! Did I say you could interrupt me??” Dedan’s face never needed to change, always twisted into a scowl. He shook his head, growling curses under his breath. “Everywhere I go has you morons shambling about, messing everything up!”

The Elsen looked down at the ground but refused to move aside when Dedan stepped closer.

“Get the fuck out of my way!”

“Hhhh… Sir, the spectres-“

The guardian’s voice rose to a shriek. “What did I just say!?”

He had to get a response, an action, anything against the ghostly monsters haunting the area. Only Dedan had to power to accomplish any type of counter measure. Yet the Elsen found himself silent, unable to move. The guardian exhaled in a grumble hinting at further escalation. Tendons flexed on his hands till one shot out.

“Did you not hear me, you ass?! You waste of air?”

The clawed hand of Dedan wrapped around the Elsen’s throat, tight enough to cause him to gasp for breath, his much smaller fingers trying to pry the thing away. Pressure increased as Dedan lifted the helpless worker a few meters off his feet, fixed stare narrowing in rage. 

“If you stand in my way again,” His voice hissed low, the whisper causing the Elsen to tremble. “I’ll kill you.” He looked directly into terrified eyes, watching them begin to water. “Slowly.”

A stacking of crates cracked and collapsed as the weight of the Elsen was flung into them. He rolled, smashing more before hitting the far wall then lying still in the debris. Onlookers remained frozen in fear, watching their guardian straighten his jacket and walk away. His glare fell on others who at once removed themselves from his path. Before risking a step they made sure he had disappeared from sight. 

What a mess. The Spectres had already caused havoc that needed to be cleaned up but now several crates and bottles lay shattered on the ground. They would have helped their fellow worker but when they looked back his broken body had vanished. Work began to tidy up for the next horrible inspection.

\------

Still shaking, the injured Elsen leaned against the wall in the thin alley way, stroking the bruise on his throat. A smile formed on his face, small but sincere, one an onlooker would call a reaction to still being alive. With inspection over and his body sore he made a straight line for home. Away from the barns and warehouses lay rows of small buildings just tall enough for an Elsen. His door sat far down at the end, a path rarely traveled save by him. 

Latch closed and locked, he put his back against the door, huffing a sigh of relief. Everything had been done as silent as his limbs could muster, including his thankful exhale. There he leaned, listening for any sign of another Elsen. Only when his ears heard nothing did he feel safe looking up at his room.

Small. Pitifully small. Just enough for a bed, some drawers and a small patch of floor space. Still, he loved it, would spend every moment of his life in here if he could. Photos covered every wall and even the inside of the door. The merchant had helped, requiring all his pay he had saved up but he couldn’t stop at just one. That masked face always seemed to grin back when he came around the corner, hoping for a new one to add to his collection. He took one off the wall, hands gentle, cupping under it. Lips lowered to the surface for a small kiss on the face that had just moments ago threatened to crush his neck to dust.

“I’m so sorry.” A whisper that he could barely hear himself. “I want to obey you.” His breathing grew harder. “Let me obey you.”

He ended with the strained inhale all of his fellow Elsen shared. The picture of Dedan looked back, uncaring, glaring at something out of frame. As usual his chest lay bare, broad shoulders sporting the long jacket and hung open on his frame. The Elsen ran a thumb over the body before pulling it back. He shouldn’t touch what he wasn’t allowed to.

Off came his tie and shirt ending with the pants. In the dark he sat naked, spending time looking at each of the pictures one by one as they surrounded him. Those claws on him, gripping him, forcing him down. A tongue violating his mouth as he stared up into eyes laced with fury. The warmth of the coat around him, his master laid bare just as he, commanding him.

“Hhhhh.” He slammed his eyes shut, stroking the errection he had been nursing since Dedan first arrived for the inspection. “I’ll do anything.” His whisper grew louder but still only a hush in the air. “Anything for you.”

More pictures had their pins removed. He hoarded a small selection with him on the bed. Just enough light allowed him to see. It grew hot but he dare not open a window. Fingers traced the jagged mouth and land hands as a twisted mind pretending about them abusing his body. Both hands drifted down between his legs as his head gazed at the photos. Though afraid his imagination allowed him to escape and he soon rose to climax, frail body shaking under a thin blanket. 

“Please.”

The work day was over and soon the sound of other Elsen returning echoed down the long streets. In his worry he got up to check if the door remained locked. It bad been such a trying day, he didn’t care about getting the right amount of sleep. Laying back down in bed he stroked himself, trailing fingers over his needing body, feeling them as his. Photos against his face he grew fatigued from his exertions and let out one last wispy exhale before falling asleep, mind granting the dream of being wrapped up in those long arms.

\-----

“Wake up you wretches! I don’t have time for this!”

Since the spectre scare last night, Dedan had returned bright and early to get everyone moving whether they felt fear or not.

“I don’t care! Get to work now or you won’t have a home to come back to!”

He counted them in his head, twenty to a row. Though sleepy and still getting dressed they rushed off to their appointed tasks at the sound of his voice.

“If I see any of you leaving a post today I’ll hang you by your tie!”

Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen – a final one had yet to be accounted for. Satisfied the Elsen could be left with out his guidance for a bit he marched down to the last house at the end of the row. The handle rattled in his grip, locked. A growl. He took hold again and shoved his shoulder against the door, breaking what ever resistance it had.

“You better have a great fucking excuse for this you-“

Dedan froze in the doorway. Light poured in from behind him, illuminating an stunned Elsen laying shocked on the bed, naked. All around him lay photos, blown here and there from the rush of the door opening. Countless more hung on the walls. His mouth fell open at the sight, unable to comprehend. The Elsen whimpered, covering himself in the blanket and gathering up any pictures with in reach. At last Dedan understood the foul reality of it all and stepped fully inside, closing the door behind him.

On the bed, the Elsen tried to avert his eyes but found himself staring back at Dedan. The hulking guardian had to hunch over to fit in the small room, long arms and hands meeting the floor. His coat fell around him granting an even larger appearance. No chance of escape with such power and rage blocking the only exit. Fingers gripped his naked form as tears ran down his eyes.

“You are going to take down every one of these photos.” Dedan lifted the pitiful worker to his face, glaring. “If you hide even one from me I will crush your bones one by one.” His teeth parted mere inches away from the other’s broken expression. “Do you understand?”

A feeble snivel and a nod.

“P, p, p, please…hhhhh.” The Elsen sobbed, stuttering out words. “I… hhhh…I, I-“

“Shut your mouth before I tear it off!”

Fingers tightened around the Elsen’s much smaller frame. Audible cracks could be heard, mixed with more whimpers. Dedan’s tongue slithered from the side of his mouth, licking his always barred teeth. The anger in his voice painted the helpless Elsen in a hot, steady breath. Knowing full well the reaction happening between his legs, The Elsen expected to be gored at any moment. Piercing eyes cast down then back up. A growl crumbled what ever hope the Elsen had left.

“You will pack them in a crate and bring them to my office.” Dedan’s other hand rose, wrapping around his victim. “Alone.”

All the Elsen could manage was a nod.

“You best hurry.”

Dedan dropped the worker onto the bed. The Elsen reeled, still exposed and terrified. Looking up, he saw Dedan’s coat billow as he turned, slamming the door shut. The deafening sound echoed with him kneeling in his room, surrounded by his now tarnish secret. Tears came and he wept opening into his hands, ashamed, shattered and hopeless.

Still crying, he took ever photo, neatly stacking them in a crate. He tried not to linger on them but he couldn’t help it. All those credits, wasted, all his care and longing rotting away as he condemned his treasures. Perhaps just one, a single photo to curl up with in bed. Dedan would find out, he’d search his home and kill him. Kill. He wondered, would he even survive this.

Dressed with crate in tow, he made the painful walk to the guardian’s office. No one noticed his dejected appearance, drained of all he held dear. Simply an Elsen with a crate, taking it to its destination. To enter Dedan’s office held the penalty of humiliation, sometimes death. The guardian loathed visitors and bad news left him screeching so loud the entire zone heard. Before the large door way, the Elsen froze, looking back at the world he’d never see again.

“Get in here!”

After navigating the corridors of meat and dark, the Elsen stood outside the last hallway leading to the office. All hung in shadows, growing ever blacker the closer to Dedan’s lair. His legs quivered at the shouted command.

Over three times the Elsen’s size, the zone guardian stood behind his desk, hands digging into the surface. The Elsen managed to walk up and place the crate between the long fingers. Dedan placed a hand on the package, sliding it toward him, all while gazing down at his expected visitor.

“Tell me, where did you get these?”

Words came hard. “It, it wasn’t his.. hhhh…. his fault.”

“Where.”

The Elsen looked away, ashamed. “Hhhhh…Th, the merchant. I asked him to. P, please don’t-“

“Silence!”

Dedan’s shrieking voice echoed in the chamber as he circled around the desk to stand towering over the Elsen. 

”Does anyone else know about this?”

He had kept it a secret, just for him. Now look where he stood. “I t, t, told no one.”

“Good.” Dedan raised a hand toward the Elsen but pulled it back. “Now. Go in that door.”

Another door sat on the far wall behind the desk, one the Elsen never noticed before. Still uneasy, he made his way to the handle, opening it. Dedan followed close behind. The inside clung to the darkness it has so hoarded before the door opened. Light trickled in revealing a few dressers, a closet, table and one large bed in the corner. Behind him the Elsen noticed heavy breathing and long fingers on his shoulder. With a click the door closed, locked.

No words, only Dedan easily pinning his target to the bed, larger body preventing any escape. His coat fell over them both, mixing heat with lust while Dedan took no time getting to know his little worker. That long tongue traced over the Elsen’s trembling features, slithering under clothing, ending with teeth clinging to an arm. Pain spiked causing a stark cry. Dedan pulled back, caressing his prize in his hands.

“Why would a scared little worm like you find me enjoyable?”

The Elsen had his eyes shut and gave no sign of a reply.

“No matter.” The teeth drew near once more, tongue ready. Between his legs an errection already stood taut against his black pants. “You get your wish.”

Trapped and confounded, the Elsen mumbled out a word. “Master.”

The guardian smiled, if one could all it that; his face not so much a scowl any more but a cruel grin.

“Master?” He laughed low, hissing between breaths. “Is that what you want?”

Eyes looked up at Dedan, no longer full of fear but longing. “Hhhhh… Do anything you to me.”

Fingers curled around him, gripping his clothes. Dedan licked his teeth. “Now that’s what I like to hear from my subjects.”

The Elsen’s shirt and tie fell to the ground as scraps, followed by his pants. He lay limp under his master, letting strong hand grapple him. All the while he grew harder. Dedan cackled, watching the Elsen give himself over.

“You like this, don’t you, fuck head?” Dedan pushed the Elsen into the bed, keeping him pinned. “You’ve always liked it.” His voice hissed out. “Me shouting at you all those days, swatting you out of the way.” The Elsen looked up, nodding as a finger was inserted into his mouth. “Shhhh, I want you silent as I plow you pathetic, tight ass.”

The Elsen couldn’t help but smile under the guardian’s bare chest. Dedan undid his belt and pulled out his need, stroking it in his hand. With a chuckle he watched his guest present. Long fingers drenched in lube penetrated first. Tiny hands gripped the pillow, waiting in agony. 

“So worthless and pitiful, a real failure.” Dedan pawed at the Elsen’s back, watching him grow red and hot. “You can’t do anything right, can’t-“ A growling moan as he thrusted inside, pulling out to enter the tight confines again. “Haaa…. Hnnnn.”

Drool fell from Dedan’s open maw into the trembling Elsen. He could barely contain the gift given to him, body writhing under the force and weight of his beloved guardian. A long inhale wracked inside him.

“Hhhhhhhh….”

The coat swallowed them as Dedan leaned down, rhythm increasing. His naked, toned chest grinded against the Elsen’s silky back. One elongate hand of Dedan’s wrapped around, fingers under his suckling care. Yet still he groaned through them from the taste and the hot flesh inside him. He found his own hands reaching down between his legs before Dedan stopped them.

“Not… not yet my whore.”

Sweat pooled on skin, dripping off of heaving chests. A rasp grew in Dedan’s breathing, growling like a monster as he wrecked the being under him. Near the end he pushed the Elsen up onto his lap, rocking him hard over his errection. In a shriek he released, leaving the Elsen full, leaking onto the bed as they tried to regain their breath.

A tongue well on the Elsen’s neck and back. “Disgusting, horrid thing.” Dedan licked sweat and cum as he hissed. “So unpure.”

Still hard, the Elsen swayed in his master’s hold, enjoying the coat and arms around him. Every insult brought him higher, a dream jutting into reality. Weak, he leaned against Dedan’s arms with a cuddle. The guardian snarled, still trying to recover himself.

Rising, Dedan guided the Elsen’s hands down his small chest to between his shaking legs then backed off. Standing tall, he grabbed his now limp self and held it up.

“Do yourself, loser.”

Urine started as a trickled then poured over the Elsen in a warm, silky torrent. Under the stream he stroked himself, coming to climax as Dedan finished. The heat of the liquid brought him out fuller than he had ever felt and the Elsen moaned, falling off the bed into pooling piss. There he lay shaking, violated. He begged his mind that he would not wake up, that this was not just a dream.

Dedan stepped up, glaring down at the spent Elsen.

“I’ll have to get you a little collar, my pet.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sleep well?”

A claw bushed the stirring Elsen’s cheek. The bed shifted as Dedan rose, closing the door to the bathroom. He left soon after, keeping the Elsen locked in his bed room. Didn’t matter much. He had all he needed right here. Food was brought in, safety provided, warmth. The Elsen lay back down on the bed, enjoying his master’s scent and still clinging heat. Dedan would be back after work needing his little pet to do his job.

Rolling over, the Elsen lay naked staring up at the ceiling, his leash dangling over the side of the bed. Last week Dedan returned from a long inspection, tired, needy. He dragged the Elsen by the collar into the bathroom. Under the shower head they breathed heavy, Dedan’s fingers around the Elsen’s smaller legs keeping him rooted as he entered again and again. Both curled up together in bed, Dedan holding his toy against his chest. He never minded the Elsen shaking for he knew he caused every bit of it.

Light remained dull in the room. Only one lamp near the bed and a source in the bathroom. The Elsen walked up to where a window had been boarded and sealed. He didn’t miss anything outside, having to keep his own room in shadows to hide what he really wanted. Bite marks, some fresh some old, peppered his body. Bind marks scarred his wrists. He placed a hand against a much larger mark cutting around the wall: a claw slash made a while ago. The Elsen smiled.

He remembered the first time Dedan tied him to the bed. The helplessness made him all the more eager to please his master, let him take full control. Blood flowed from the first mark over his shoulder as Dedan dug a nail across the area. Hissing laughter brought heat between his legs. Soon came the teeth crushing into an arm. Two joints lay dislocated. Dedan towered over him, raining down insults while stroking himself. The Elsen could recall moaning from them both and warmth over taking him when Dedan released.

The room had grown cold, prompting the Elsen to return under the covers. Head against the pillow he released a dreamy sigh. Just hours ago they lay here and they’d lie here again, his smaller form up against the powerful guardian, claws threatening but protective. He almost missed seeing him during the day and getting screamed at. Eyes closed, nerves remembering that long tongue violating between his legs, slithering up to his neck where teeth followed. His feet didn’t even reach up to Dedan’s shoulders but the guardian didn’t care, thrusting in and out as he leaned over, spitting slurs. Harder please, harder and deeper and-

With a rush of air the door swung open, slamming into the inside wall. A growl rumbled out between a scowl. Eyes glared in, piercing. Dedan trudged in, back arched with worn breathing. As soon as he saw the Elsen he narrowed his gaze while claws tensed. Gashes marked his hide. The door was slammed again and locked.

“Pathetic weakling.”

Dedan hissed his words and not in his normal way, but cruel and furious as if ready to skin alive the first thing he got his hands on. The Elsen felt a spike of fear.

“Simpering fool!”

A claw shot out, knocked over the table. Fresh blood dripped down his form onto the ground. Not understanding, the Elsen spoke up.

“M, master? Hhhh, you’re hurt. Are-“

Long fingered jolted forward, wrapping around the Elsen’s scrawny neck. He coughed, unable to properly breathe.

“Did I say you could speak!?” Dedan lifted the Elsen up, ignoring the choking sounds. “When did I ever say you could fucking talk, you disgusting parasite?”

In a tear of force, Dedan swung his arm, smashing the Elsen into the wall. The poor thing yelped with pain but remained with in Dedan’s iron grip. He pulled him off only to slam him again before throwing him to the floor. From the Elsen’s back flowed blood as he crawled away from his master. Tears fell from his eyes.

“I knew you were always afraid!” 

Bending down, Dedan snatched up the end of the leash. With a tug he dragged the Elsen to his feet, keeping the chain taut when his pet began to falter.

“Afraid and hopeless like the rest of your shit race!”

Clutching his neck, the Elsen looked up with sad eyes. He didn’t care about the pain, the humiliation or even threat of death; only that his master was alright. With his small hand he reached out toward a nasty gash on Dedan’s side. A blow fell on him, knocking him down against the chain, long claw marks stinging his face.

“Fucking hell you think you’re doing?” Once again the leash forced him up. “Look like I need to teach you manners.”

Dedan pinned the Elsen on his back against the bed. His large hands coiled around the Elsen’s smaller arm, pinching tight.

“You sit here getting fat off my fucking work!” Dedan twisted the limb, prompting a scream from the Elsen. “Then you have the gull to touch me?” Bones cracked, joints reaching their limits. “Guess you don’t need your arm then, shit head!”

Tears rushing, the Elsen sobbed between cries of agony. His thin arm was like a toothpick to the guardian. Even so, he did not fight back, choosing instead to turn his head and wait for the punishment to come. But he felt release of pressure and the bed shift. He opened his eyes, looking up at Dedan who had sat back on his legs. The guardian looked just as ragged as before.

The Elsen sat up as well, cowering before his master.

“S, sir? Hhhhhh.” Dedan glared down. “Are you alright?”

“You weren’t even afraid, were you?”

“Hhhhhh. Please, you’re bleeding.”

Hands pulled the Elsen closer, this time gentle. Dedan bent over to give his pet a tender lick.

“I’m beginning to like you more and more.”

The Elsen hugged back.

“For a loser.”

Dedan pushed the Elsen’s head down against his crotch. A tight bulge had formed and he grinded it against the helpless fool. 

“Now get to work.”

The wound on his back left the Elsen shaking but he managed to position him self, teeth closing on Dedan’s zipper. With a few tugs he freed a thick errection. Dedan chuckled to himself, hands keeping the Elsen against his crotch. No longer trapped, he rubbed his cock against the Elsen, laughing at his pet’s attempts to give head to a moving target. Eventually he kept more still. Being so much smaller, the Elsen struggled to suck on such a large errection. He’d work on it for hours if Dedan let him. Tongue worked along the shaft up and down before lips attempted the head. It was at this point Dedan enjoyed face fucking his perfect little Elsen but today he rested back on his legs. 

A hand rest on the back of the Elsen’s head keeping a constant pressure. The other wandered to the gashes on the back. Claws dug into the surface, slowly raking up to the neck. Under him the Elsen whimpered but continued pleasuring. Dedan moaned at the sound and the mouth over his cock. Again he took his claws, tracing a series of lines around the wounds on clear patches on skin. His pet began sobbing, driving him to even more arousal. Such a small form, his to abuse, to fuck as he saw fit. His body grew hot, sweat forming, the stalk stinging his own injuries. Deep in the Elsen’s mouth he released, pulling out to splatter all over the clawed back. He couldn’t help but smile at the Elsen’s attempts to stifle screams of pain, trembling and gripping the sheets until at last falling to his side exhausted.

“Hahaha.” Dedan poked the Elsen. “Pathetic.”

Stirring, the Elsen struggled to sit up. The pain felt wonderful and while soaked in his master’s fluids he grabbed his own cock. A hand blocked him, and soon the Elsen found himself laying beside Dedan, eyes focused on him. Before he could say a word the guardian parted his teeth and began licking every drop of himself off his pet. Lower and lower he drifted until he wrapped his long tongue around the Elsen’s small errection. Moans stuttered out as the Elsen shook from head to toe. His master’s skilled appendage felt as silk, warm and wet. Claws that had once tore at his skin now caressed his form. Surrendering to the experience, the Elsen released, smiling as the tongue left the area between his legs and slithered up to his mouth. He gave it a weak kiss, eyes closing. The last thing he remembered that night was Dedan pulling the blanket over him.

Weary, the guardian rose from the bed. His steps showed his suffering for the first time all night. Grumbling, he went into the bathroom to spend far too long bandaging his wounds. Still in pain he slammed his fist against the wall. In the room the Elsen rolled under the covers, disturbed by the sound but not awake. Dedan watched the small lump settle back in to a calm pattering of breathing.

“You help.” He picked up the bandages again. “You always help.”


End file.
